Users of computing devices often encounter situations in which it is desirable to perform unique data manipulation tasks. Such data manipulation tasks may involve manipulating or performing computations on specific input data to produce desired output data. However, writing computer programs to automate such data manipulation tasks may be difficult and time-consuming. Moreover, due to the potentially large quantity and complexity of the input data, performing such data manipulation tasks manually may not be feasible.